


Mission Success

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tengu!Tsukishima x Fem!Human!Reader</p><p>Scientists have found and captured yokais that live in the human world in<br/>order to test them and use them for research, very illegal.</p><p>Also I have no idea how to end this, this was basically me throwing up my ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Success

"T-Tsukki!!" Yamaguchi's voice called out. His voice was strained with fear and concern at his friend's current situation. Tsukishima was tossed into the sky, his black wings unfurling behind him, keeping him afloat and away from the thorny cage. The yokai below him was a black jaguar, one that had a lazy shit-eating grin plastered across his face and he taunted, "What's wrong Tsukki? Tired of being caged in?"

Tsukishima scoffed before making himself comfortable in the air. Although he himself knew that it's been a very long time, almost a year, since he was free, his inability to use his power at full capacity was only due to one reason. And for now he was nothing more than a boy with wings, his powers sealed only by the stupid cage that those pesky scientists have placed him into and he shook his head, glancing upwards at the glass dome at the very center of the room.

Anytime now, they said it would be today. The yokai below him noticed it and growled a warning to Tsukishima. They all wanted to be free, but unless they drag out this fight they couldn't. He knew that. Tsukishima knew that. Yamaguchi knew that. Every yokai that was currently in the arena ring knew it.

Today would either be the death of them all, or their freedom.

Tsukishima sighed before resigning himself to begin the fight once more, but the explosions that shook the entire foundation of the room caught them all off guard, but the panicked expressions on the scientists' faces were all he needed to see before he heard a familiar voice shouting out commands.

"Aim for the red spheres and block off all exits!" The female voice called out, her [e/c] eyes burning with passion and she glanced over at the ring. Upon sight of Tsukishima, her eyes widened with relief and a small smile graced her lips before she yelled out, "Do not let them escape at all cost."

A chorus of "Yes ma'am!" answered her as they all began unchaining the yokais and destroying the cage that held Tsukishima and the werewolf.

"Looks like you were right to trust that pesky human, eh Tsukki?" the feline cackled before shifting back into his human form. A tuft of black hair, in a messy bedhead kind of style appeared and a lazy grin was on his face as his ears and tail twitched slightly.

"Kuroo-san," Tsukishima sighed, "You hit me really hard earlier."

"Sorry," Kuroo laughed before walking over to the cage and slyly slipping his tail through, as he punched in the proper code that disarmed the entire security of the arena cage, releasing the two from within.

"You know-" Kuroo started, glancing over at Tsukishima, but before he could say anything, the winds blasting from around the blonde male was enough for them the rest of the yokais to know, with the last cage destroyed, their powers were finally back.

\--

Kuroo whistled before sauntering over to the girl and he asked, "What took you so long kiddo?"

"Call me pesky again and we're not family anymore," you retorted and Kuroo laughed, "Understood [F/N], understood." He gently ruffled your hair, and the patted it down and smiled, "I didn't hurt him. Don't worry."

You nod, but your eyes were still worried as you saw Tsukishima wreck havoc on the laboratory with pleasure. His eyes were glowing a bright gold, indicating his powers were activated and in use. And Kuroo grabbed your wrist, before tossing you onto his now transformed back and he growled out, "Hold on tight, [F/N]."

"Tetsu-nii! But Kei is-"

"Tsukishima told me to get you safe," Kuroo retorted, his cat like eyes glowing brightly even in the dark and he purred momentarily and responded, "Besides, I can't let them harm my younger cousin, then I'd be a horrible big brother figure."

"But Tetsu-nii-" your cries were cut off as you had no choice but to wrap your arms tightly around Kuroo's neck as he shot forward, dodging the collapsing infrastructure and guided the yokais and humans out of the building.

\---

"It's just you left," a lower voice growled out. Tsukishima was still in the air, unmoving and his golden eyes pierced through the other person in the room and the scientist laughed, "I always knew you were going to be a pain in the ass."

"Should've killed me when you had the chance," Tsukishima replied, his voice was low and filled with venom. His eyes narrowing as the air around the scientist thinned out. Instead of begging for mercy though, he saw a smirk on the scientist's face and immediately his eyes widened before he tried to escape.

After all, that bomb was rigged to set off the entire building.

\---

The explosion that engulfed the entire building caused all of you, yokais and humans, to turn back and your heart felt as though it was being crushed and you softly whispered, "No.."

Kuroo's eyes widened and he saw your figure shake before you launched forward, his arms barely wrapped around your torso as you screamed out Tsukishima's name. The fear of losing him plagued your mind and you were about to break until you felt it, the calming wind.

"Stop your crying already."

You whipped your head around as you saw a somewhat tattered Tsukishima with an irritated look on his face and you softly mumbled, "Kei?"

"What? Did you write me off as dead that quickly?"

The smug grin on his face immediately caused irritation to take over, destroying whatever tears and sorrow you had in you and you stomped up to him, anger clear on your face. Tsukishima was expecting a slap, a punch, anything but your arms wrapping around his torso as you clung onto him and you mumbled against his chest, "Don't do something so reckless like that you idiot."

A furious blush took over the blonde's face and Kuroo snickered from behind his hand, his tail swishing back and forth in amusement.

"You- I- You're such an idiot." Tsukishima gave up on raising his voice and he sighed, wrapping his arms around your smaller figure, "Sorry."

"Wow," Kuroo drawled out, "Tsukki apologizing?"

"TSUKKI!! [F/N]-CHAN!! YOU GUYS ARE OKAY!!" Yamaguchi announced as he almost flew right in to them. Tsukishima nodded and you pried yourself away, just enough to show your face and you flashed him a bright smile, "With you guys' help, of course we're all okay!"

Yamaguchi smiled back fondly before he felt himself being tackled by a shorter blonde girl, causing a blush to take over his already freckled cheeks.

You smiled at the scene before looking up at the tall blonde and he sighed, a very small grin on his face that was immediately wiped away.

It was a success, this mission at least.


End file.
